You're pretty nice for a kidnapper
by smiler4ever
Summary: What happens when Tori falls for her kidnapper? FIND OUT NOW!  ONE SHOT


**I DID NOT WROTE THIS,this story's from Youtube and I asked the writer if I could post it here and she said yes,her username in**

** Youtube is**** MyVictoriousstories She has more stories there :) enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tori's POV<p>

I was alone at my parents were on San Diego for a business trip.I hate staying alone.I get really scared by just thinking someone could kidnap me or rape me or even worse kill me or maybe even-I heard a window crack from ,this is officially creepy!I got off my bed and slowly went downstairs,which probally wasen't the greatest idea ever."Hello?"I asked hoping this would be just another nightmare,but it wasn't.  
>I felt someone cover my mouth and take me to a I felt really sleepy...<br>I slowly woke up and heard people talking.  
>"You kidnapped her?"I heard a man say.<br>"Yes and you are gonna take care of her,Beck." I heard another guy ,I'm freaking out!But I didn't said anything,I just keep listenting to their conversation.  
>"Me?You were the one who kidnapped her"<br>"You take care of her or else"And with that,the mistery man leaved.I'm guessing he's the one who brought me here.  
>"I see you're awake"Beck,I think that's his name,,of course I'm awake.I mean who sleeps with their eyes open,but I just said that in my head cause I don't know what's this guy capable of.I just nodded slowly.<br>And besides,my hands were tied,so were my feet and my mouth was covered with duct tape,so.  
>"Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you"Pfft,yeah,like I'm trusting a started walking towards me and bended on his knees."I'll take away the tape from your mouth,if you promise not to scream"he said and I nodded.<br>He took the tape of my mouth and I started screaming and yelling for covered my mouth with his hand.  
>"Want me to tape you again?"He asked still covering my mouth.I shook my head.I was nervous,ok?What did he expect?Me being friends with him?<br>" don't scream,ok?"I took his hand off of my mouth.  
>"What do you want from me?"I asked nervously.<br>"Me?I don't want anything from you.I'm just here to watch you"Yeah,'Watch me',then you'll rape me and then kill me or maybe-I interruped by he asking"What's your name,beautiful?"Hmm,he was pretty nice for a kidnapper,but I don't trust him."Why do you care?"I asked."I just wanna now your name" "Tori.I'm Tori"  
>"I'm Beck"<br>"I know,I heard you talking to the freak who brought me here earlier"  
>"Ohh,David"He chuckled "Yeah,he can be a freak"I laughed a was nice for a kidnapper,I just hope he doesn't hurt me...<p>

Beck's POV

A few hours later David came he said that I could go so I went.I don't why he kidnapped that Tori chick.  
>What is he gonna do to her?Ohh,well that's not my problem.I'm only here to watch her cause if I don't I would be so dead.I have to watch her 's ok,I mean Tori is not annoying,she didn't try to escape, she's cute-wait what am I saying?Did I just said that she's cute?Yeah,I since when do I talk to myself...<p>

-The Next Day-

Well,it's time to go work for the freak,David.I went to the ,I went to see was tied,her mouth was covered with duct tape and David mush have covered her had bruises on her arms,legs...Did he?No he couldn't.I went to David's room and asked"What the hell did you do to Tori?"  
>"Who?"He doesn't even know her name.<br>"The girl you kidnapped"  
>"Ohh her,"he continued"Let's just say that I had fun with her"<br>At first,I didn't understand,then it hit me"You raped her?"I almost yelled "I wouldn't say ra-"I cut him off"Why would you do that?"I asked "She'll be useless if I didn't"  
>"She's not a toy!"<br>"I was just having fun"  
>"For her it wasen't fun"<br>"Whatever,I'll be back in a couple of hours"He was my chance to help Tori escape.I don't care if I get killed or go to jail,I just can't let David use Tori.I went to the basement,where she was,and walked towards her.I started taking the tape of her mouth when she moved away.I guess she thought I was David.  
>"Don't worry,it's me,Beck"Then I took the tape of her mouth and uncovered her looked so...hurt and broken.I can't believe David would do such a thing.I untied her hands and her legs.<br>"What are you doing?"She asked.  
>"Getting you out of this place"I responded.<br>"Why?"  
>"I'll explain later,C'mon"Then I took her to my car,we got on.<br>"So,were are we going?"She asked.  
>"I honestly don't know"<br>"Great"  
>"Well atleast you're away from David"<br>"I-I know"She looked down.

Tori's POV

I looked at him and then looked knew?How?Well I do have bruises all over my arms and legs.I feel so embarrased.I heard him say"You don't need to feel ashamed"I looked at ,is he a mind reader or something.  
>"No,I'm not a mind reader"Wow,this is getting freaky,he reads people minds.<br>"No,I don't"  
>"Then how on earth do you know what I'm thinking"<br>"You think out loud"He said.  
>"I what?"I asked,feeling more embarrased.<br>"You think out loud"  
>",that's embarrasing"He chuckled.<br>"Do I do that all the time?"I asked " I think,I mean I barely know you."  
>" what are you going to do?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Are you gonna drop me at my house or what?"<br>"I don't know"I sighed.  
>"Why don't we get out of here?"I asked.<br>"Good idea"He got driving.I put my hand on my mouth just to make sure I don't think out loud when I'm ,I could be stupid sometimes.  
>"You ok?"I heard Beck ,I hope I'm not thinking out loud again!<br>"Yeah,I'm fine"I ,actually I have no idea we're we going so no,I'm not fine.I heard a phone ring,it was obviously Beck' answer it and said "Hello" then a few seconds later Beck said in a girly voice "Wrong number"I laughed a little.  
>"So,Becky who was that?"I asked trying not to laugh.<br>"Not funny"He said.  
>"Sorry,but seriously who was that?"<br>"David"  
>"WHAT?<br>"Yep"He no,this is bad,really bad!What are we gonna do?He's gonna kill us or me maybe just me!  
>"Tori?"Beck asked.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I think you only think out loud when you're nervous"<br>"I did it again?"  
>"Yeah"<br>I sighed."So,what did he said?"I asked almost freaking out.  
>"He asked where were we"<br>"Why the hell did you answered the damn phone?"I asked practicly yelling.I'm really nervous.  
>"I didn't know it was him!"He replied.<br>"Don't you have him on your contacts?"  
>"This is a new phone and stop yelling at me!"<br>I sighed."Sorry"Then sighed again.

Beck POV

Great,now david knows I have the hell am I gonna do?Then Tori started panicking.I stopped the car.  
>"-but what if he finds us and then he'll probably kill us or maybe just me or he kidnapps me again or-"<br>I cut her off."Tori!Shut Up!"She shut God.  
>"Thank You"I said.<br>"But-"  
>I cut her off,once again."Tori,'s gonna happen to you.I won't let David hurt you"<br>"But what if he kills me?"She she goes again.  
>"He won't,I promise"<br>"OK"She I tried to start the car.  
>"What's wrong"Tori asked.<br>"The car won't start"  
>"What!"Tori practically I noticed we were out of gas.<br>"We're out of gas"  
>"Great,"She got out of the car,I did too"Now we're in the middle of nowhere,David's probably gonna find us and kill us,that is if we don't starve ourselves first"Man,she complains a lot.<br>"You know,complaining about everything is not gonna solve this"  
>"How could you be so stupid?How could you NOT notice we were out of gas"<br>That's it."Why aren't you greatful?I'm the one got you of 're more safe here than there,or would you like being raped again and cry just like you did last time!"

Tori's POV

I felt tears in my would he say that?I walked away even though we were in the middle of nowhere.  
>"Where are you going?"I heard Beck ask.<br>"Away from you"I said while walking away from him.  
>"Look I'm sorry"He said walking towards me.<br>"Whatever"Tears started falling but I kept 's different,I mean he's not like 's nice,kind,  
>cute and-Wait,did I just said that Beck was cute,my 's not cute,he's...,hot.I stopped walking and kept thinking about Beck,until a I felt hands on my shoulders.<br>"I'm really sorry"He said.I looked at stared into each others both leaned,I think we were about to kiss until...  
>"You could've done that in the house"David,he was here.I knew it.<br>"How did you find us?"Beck asked.  
>"Tracking Phone App"David responded.<br>"Stupid tracking app"I grabbed me and pointed at me with a gun.  
>"Let her go!"Beck demanded.<br>"Ohh Come on, chick?You risk your life for a girl?I can't believe you would do that.I mean we're so alike"David I hate him.  
>"He's NOTHING like you!"I yelled.<br>"Shut up!"The man who's holding me said.  
>"Ohh, girl's defending you,"David continued"Take her"He started taking me to a van.<br>"Where are you taking her?"Beck asked.  
>"Somewhere"David said and the man took me.<p>

-2 Days later-

Beck's POV

I've been looking for Tori for 2 DAYS.I look day and night for her but I can't find probaly raped her and abused of her or maybe killed her-NO, DO NOT say can't be 's not dead I know it.I can't be falling for her,can I?She hates me,I know it.I was driving until I passed an abandoned house and heard screaming and it be Tori?I parked my car and entered the was was trying to rip her clothes off.I took David off Tori and punched him til he was unconscious.

Tori's POV

Beck was saved didn't forgot about punched David and now he's ,he's stong.  
>He carried me,bridal style cause I was tied so I couldn't took me to his car and we drove away.<br>I was in backseat."You ok?"Beck asked."I'm fine"After a long moment of silence,I said"Thanks"  
>"For what?"He asked.<br>"Saving me"I said smiling.  
>He smiled."Well,I wasn't gonna let David abuse of a beautiful girl"I blushed a thinks I'm beautiful.<br>well I don't know if he was referring me."Who?"I looked at me through the mirror like it wasen't obvious."You"He said.I felt my whole face turning red.I did not just I DID!

Beck's POV

I saw Tori through the mirrow and saw her blushing.I smiled to blushed cause I called her beautiful.  
>Well,she is.I stopped driving when I got to the hotel I've been staying this last 2 days.<br>"Where are we?"Tori asked.  
>"We're staying here."I responded.<br>"But,David,he's-"  
>"Not dead"I cut her off."Look I still don't know what I'm gonna do with you"I continued while I got of the car.I opened Tori's door."You gonna untie me know?"She asked."Yes"I said while I untied her.<br>"Thank You"She said.

Tori's POV

Beck untied me and I said"Thank You"We both gazed into each other eyes for a few seconds..Those eyes,that hair,  
>his smile..His smile makes me melt everytime.I saw him lean in and I did,too.A few seconds later our lips met.<br>Of course I later Beck pulled away and stared at me.  
>"Umm..."He said while reaching my hand and we started to walk away.<br>"Wait"I said and stopped walking.  
>"What?"He he turned towards me.<br>"Why did you do that?"  
>"Did what?"<br>"Kiss me"  
>"Let's go to the apartment"He said trying to change the subject.<br>"Why did you kiss me?"I repeated.  
>"Because..."He started.<br>"Because what?"I asked.  
>"Let's go"<br>"Why are you trying to change the subject?"  
>"Why are you so annoying?"<br>"Why did you kissed me?"I asked once again.  
>"Because I love you"He said and I loves me?<br>"Let's go"He grabbed my hand.  
>"Wait"I kissed ,he kissed back.<br>"I love you,too"I said while I pulled away.  
>He man,his smile...<br>So what that I felt in love with my kidnapper?I'm just lucky I got kidnapped by the hottest man in the world.  
>I'm sorry that girls get kidnapped by boys that are mean...and ,he was pretty nice for a kidnapper.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well,I hoped you like it as much as I did,please review cuz that would mean a lot to the writer again,her username in Youtube is MyVictoriousstories<strong>

**This was a ONE SHOT by the way :D peace!**


End file.
